Child Hood Days
by animelover85
Summary: Sakura ends up staying at the kazekages house while her parents go on a month long mission. But  what happens when she meets someone and they have more in common then they think? Will they stay together or be seperated in the end? SakuxGaa during ChildHoo
1. Prolouge

**Animelover: Yay! I finally got this story out. I've had it stuck in my head for weeks.**

**Animelover: Here it is its a GaaraxSakura story but this is only the first part. This story will take place during there childhood, and during Sakura's stay with them. Now this is the proulouge sry if I can't spell it right. One more thing. **

**Sakura lives IN SUNA! Just on the way bad part of Suna. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Gaara: My gosh you talk alot.**

**Animelover: Shut up! Now on with the story.

* * *

**

_1,2,3, You see me bleed._

_4,5,6, You make me sick._

_7,8,9, I'm hanging on a line._

_Now its 10, I feel pain all over again._

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Coming!" a little girl about the age of six came running down the stairs here pink hair moving behind her.

"Yes." She would have said Dad but he never liked be called that. In fact he despised being called that.

"Your mother and I are going on a mission. Until we get back you will be staying in the kazekages house hold. Whatever you do, do not do anything to shame our family name more than you already have. Understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Now hurry up and start packing we don't have all day."

I nodded, knowing that if I waited to long he would hit me again. For a reason no one in Suna liked me. My mother had said it was because I was born _different_. I had neither my mom nor dads genes, and was born with unnatural hair. No one could find out why I turned out like this. So they assumed there was something wrong with me and they all started treating me like trash.

'_Tsuta.'_

Tsuta was the reason everyone was afraid of me but nobody knew about her. She was an earth goddess sealed in my body. Apparently when my mother and father were comming home from a mission they found some grass ninjas on the verge of death, my mother (if I can even call her that) went to check and see if she could save any of them, but as soon as she turned her back to them one of the grass nin shot forward and hit my mother on her back and sealed Tsuta. Before any action could be taken the nin had already died. My father somehow found out about Tsuta and was able to make it so their first born would have Tsuta sealed in them, but he told nobody about it. The only ones who knew were her mother, father, and herself.

'_Tsuta!'_

'_**Sorry child. I was pondering over some things.'**_

'_Tsuta, did you hear what my parents said?'_

'_**Yes I did. I think it's a somewhat good idea.**_'

'_Really? I hope your right.' _Sakura worriedly thought

'_**Just trust in me honey**_.'

With that Sakura left her thoughts and finished packing her things. Heading downstairs she saw her mother and father already by the door.

"Finally." Her dad pushed himself off the wall and started walking out with his wife following behind.

"Hurry it up Sakura!" Yelled her father

Quickly I ran to catch up to my 'father'.

"Sakura." He said harshly

"When you are there you shall do as told and must not let anyone find out about your _powers_. Understood!"

"Yes, sir." Tsuta always told me my powers were nothing to be ashamed of, but my father thought otherwise. When my father found out about them he slapped me and told me I could never use my powers again. Little did my father know I was practicing my powers in my room when no one was home.

"Here we are." Quietly said my 'mother'

My eyes widened but only for a second. In front of me was the kazekages tower. It was way bigger than I imagined! Unfortunatly, when we got to the front the kazekage wasn't the one waiting for us. Instead it was a young man with golden hair and next to him a child about my age.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Haruno. I'm Yashamaru and your daughter will be staying with the kazekages children and me, until you get back from your mission." Stated Yashamaru

"This is my daughter Sakura." My father said.

"Hello." I said while bowing in respect

"Hi Sakura. I'm Yashamaru and over here is Gaara." He said

Upon taking a closer look I saw his hair was a dark red almost blood colored, he also had black-rimmed eyes, but what stood out the most was the look_ in _his eyes. It was the same look _I_ had. A look of _loneliness._

"Hi Gaara." I stuck my hand out hoping for him to do so also.

"Hi…Sakura." He said hesitantly.

I brought my hand back knowing he probably wasn't going to shake it.

When my hand was at my side I went and stood next to Gaara.

"I'm ready to leave at any time." I told Yashamaru

"O-Ok. Well then will be off. Goodbye Mr.Haruno and Mrs.Haruno."

With that we took off, heading toward the home were I would be residing.

* * *

**Animelover: Ok this is just the proulouge. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it's only the proulouge. If yo have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Gaara: Please read and review and if you can leave constuctive critism.**

**Animelover: Oh thank you Panda. Glomps Gaara**

**Gaara: Whatever. Please review!**


	2. Secret found out? Maybe, Maybe Not

**Animelover: SO yeah hers the new chappie**

**Gaara: Took you long enough.**

**Animelover: Well SORRY!**

**Gaara: Whatever. On with the story. **

* * *

The first thing I noticed when we were walking was that everyone moved out of our way. They backed away and everyone stopped what they were doing just to let us pass. I could feel some people staring at me. Though that was nothing new, but most of the people were glaring at Gaara. I could see he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey Gaara." I tried getting his attention. "Gaara. Don't pay attention to those people. Just pretend they aren't even looking at you. It helps me out."

"How do you know?" he asked

"Because I have a similar problem at home."

The rest of the way there was completely silent, except for the fact Yashamaru kept stealing glances at us. But besides that everything was fine.

* * *

"Sakura, this is Temari and Kankuro. They're Gaara's siblings." Yashamaru said pointing to a girl with her hair in four ponytails and a boy with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Again I did the same thing I did with Gaara, and again nobody took my hand.

"Temari, take Sakura to her room." Said Yashamaru.

"Hai." She walked over to me then grabbed me by the elbow and started taking me upstairs. Before I went into my room she stopped and turned me around.

"Sakura. I will tell you one rule in this house that is absolutely important." I could tell by her face this was serious.

"Stay away from Gaara." I could tell this was no laughing matter.

Before she could tell me anymore I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

"Well I better start unpacking." Looking at my stuff I realized just how much I brought.

'_Tsuta, can you lend me a hand? I just need a little more chakra to make two shadow clones.'_

'_**Sure I don't see why not.'**_

'_Thanks Tsuta!'_

"Ok here I go." I said while putting my hands in the seal for shadow clone justu.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Before me appeared two more Sakura's except one had on a blood red shirt while the other wore black. I was wearing pink.

"Ok here's how it's going down. Black Sakura, you take all my clothes that go in the closet and start hanging them up. Red Sakura, you get my undies and socks and start putting them in the drawers. I'll go set up my bed and things that need to be placed around the room. Ok."

"Hai!"

"Good. Now let's get started!" she said while pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

About an hour later they were almost done. She didn't bring a lot since she was only going to be there for about a month.

Just as she was putting the covers on her bed someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura-san!"

Quickly she finished her bed and dispersed her clones. Then opened the door.

"Yes Yashamaru." She said while taking a step back to let him in the room.

"Wow I can see you made yourself at home. Worked fast also." He said while looking around the room.

"Yeah I'm a fast worker."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ok. Thank you." I bowed in respect then followed him to the dinning room.

When I walked into the room Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were staring at me.

I just ignored their stares and sat at the table. The first one to break the silence was Kankuro, but he didn't break it so well.

"You have a big forehead." Then out of nowhere he leaned over the table and FREAKIN poked it with his FORK.

"Yeah and what's up with your hair it pink, is it even natural." Added Temari

Right now I was holding my fork with such a grip my knuckles turned white.

"Yeah it's n-natural." I said as calmly as I could but I cracked.

"You look kinda weird." That did it.

Slowly I pushed my plate away and jumped off the chair.

"I'm sorry Yashamaru but I don't feel like eating anymore." I lowered my head making my bangs hiding my face.

Slowly I walked up the stairs and into my room.

'_Tsuta. Even here they think I'm weird.'_

'_**It's ok. They just care about looks, not what's underneath.'**_

'_But that's the problem. No one wants to hang out with a girl that has pink hair and an above average forehead.'_

'_**I don't think your forehead is above average.'**_

'_You're just saying that.'_

_**'No, I'm not. Look, the moon's out. How about we go to the roof and watch it? It looks beautiful tonight. Besides, that always calmed me down. It also helped me regain my energy when I was tired.'**_

_'Sure. I guess it would help.'_

I walked over to my window and opened it up. While crossing my arms over my chest in an x formation, thinking in my head that I had wings, it happened. They ripped through my shirt and spread out behind me. I flapped them a few times just to get them adjusted. I guess you could say this was one of the many perks of having The Main Earth Goddess in you. Any animal on the face of the earth, I could borrow their characteristics. For example. Right now I'm using bird characteristics for wings. All I have to do is think of wings coming and they will come out. To get rid of them, just have to imagine that they're gone.

Before hopping out the window I made sure no one was looking. Thinking it was safe I jumped out the window and flew to the top of the roof, silently landing on top.

Turning my head towards the moon I noticed it was a full moon, but that wasn't all I noticed.

"It's beautiful." Was all that came out.

'_Tsuta look at it!'_

_**'I see it. It really is pretty. The moon always did give me a calming feeling.'**_

_'I can see why.'_

"I'll take a little rest up here. But, I should go get a blanket." Turning around to go get my blanket from my room. I stopped. There right in front of me was none other than Subaku no Gaara staring at me with wide eyes, his teddy bear on the ground next to him.

* * *

I was going to stop here but I decided to give you readers some more because of all the nice reviews you guys gave me. Again thanx for all the reviews. I didnt make it extra long but hey its longer than what it was orginaly going to be!

* * *

"G-Gaara how long have you been there." I asked, panic clear in my voice. If he had found out about my powers my dad will get mad, and when my dad gets mad I get… hurt.

"Long enough to see your wings."

'_Oh no this is not good.'_ I thought

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I know it was dumb to ask him that but hey it was worth a shot

"You know what!" I could tell he was getting angry. Wait. Whats that? What's rubbing against my leg? I turned to look down and saw sand making it way up my leg.

_'I have to get out.'_

"I'm sorry Gaara. I'll tell you another time." Calling forth my wings once again I flew upward out of the sand and into my room. Shutting my window by using a jutsu called seal of binding on my window and door. It locked everything out and would make sure nothing would get in.

Before anything else could happen I changed into my pajamas and jumped right into bed.

What I didn't know was that some sand was stuck to my clothes, and that was all he needed.

* * *

**Animelover: Finally I have updated. Now I would like to thank my beta and ultimate friend in REAL life. Gaaraluvr2**

**Gaara: Cool**

**Animelover: I know**

**Gaara: Hey you wouldn't mind if I asked her out would you?**

**Animelover: No go ask her out for all I care.**

**Gaara: ok. -walks over to gaaraluvr- Will you go on a date with me?**

**Gaaraluvr: Sure!**

**Gaara: Cool I'll pick you up at the theatres and we can go see the new horror movie that just came out.**

**Animelover: That was for you Gaaraluvr! Ok so anyways please review and leave constructive critism.**


	3. Friend?

**Animelover: Hey everyone I wanted to tell you that I'm sry about not updating and theres some information about that at the end of the chapter. SO please Read and Review. Also At the end there will also be a short story about Gaara and my betas date. SO withour further adue THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning very tired. I had barely got any sleep. I was scared Gaara was going to get in my room somehow. Tsuta kept assuring me he wouldn't, but it didn't really help me.

I slowly got out of my bed and dressed in a black sleeveless top that flared a little at the end. Plus some white Capri's and black sandals. (The sand ninja sandals.)

After getting dressed I headed down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." I said to Yashamaru

I sat down at the table and noticed that Gaara wasn't there. He was probably in his room.

When everyone was settled (except Gaara), I turned to Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru, has Gaara talked to you at all today?" I asked

In an instant the table was silent.

"No, why?" he asked looking at me.

"Just…curious." I pushed my plate forward to indicate I was done then walked up the stairs, but instead of heading to my room, I went right to Gaara's.

I knocked on his door but no one answered. So, deciding to take a chance, I opened the door to his room.

"Gaara?" I called

"Gaara, are you in here?"

I walked over to the middle of the room. Where was he?

"Gaara w-"

"I'm right here." I stopped and saw that he was behind me and yet I hadn't noticed. How? Tsuta usually tells me.

I turned around to look at him.

"Gaara… I just came to ask if you could not tell anybody about what happened."

He just kept staring at me. I guess he was waiting for me to go on.

"You know about my wings." I looked down while whispering the last part.

"…" Still, he said nothing.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say." I started walking out the door but was stopped. Looked down I saw there was the stupid sand. AGAIN!

'_Were is all the sand coming from?" _

I turned my head to look back at him. But he was just staring at me. Like he was waiting for something. But what?

"Yeah?"

He just turned his head away from me and finally the sand let go.

"Um… ok. I'll come back later and ask you again. Ok." With that I left the room, and headed towards the stairs.

I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and told Yashamaru I was going to go walk around the town. Maybe go to the playground. I always did like playgrounds, at least when no one was occupying them.

"See you guys later!" I shouted while running out the door.

The town was OK. Not many people knew of me on this side of Suna. I bought some bar-b-que and it was AWSOME! Over where I live, on the other side of Suna, they didn't give me ANYTHING.

'_I guess this part of Suna isn't so bad after all. Right Tsuta?'_

'_**You're right. The people here, or at least some of them, are actually nice.'**_

'_Look! Some kids are playing ball! You think if I ask they'll let me join.'_

'_**I don't know, why don't you go and see?'**_

After Tsuta said that I went and ran over to the kids but before I could get there they all stopped what they were doing and stared at something.

I moved forward to see who it was. Surprisenly, it was none other then Gaara.

"C-can I play with you guys?" he asked shyly while holding the ball in his hands.

"Why would we want to play with a _monster_ like you!" one of the kids yelled.

He went to give the ball back but they all backed away then started to run.

"W-Wait! Don't go!" he screamed.

How dare they! How could they do something like that to him!? When he has done nothing wrong! But, yet I have done nothing wrong either, and people at my home treat me like this…

Without noticing that the had started moving, I walked right up to Gaara.

"Gaara!" I ran over to him while waving.

Slowly the sand stopped moving.

He looked up at me, and then looked back down again.

"Hey Gaara, I was wondering if you wanted to play with me?" I asked him.

His head snapped up to look at me.

"W-what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to play with me." I said while giving him a small smile.

"But what about the thing on the roof?" he asked

"I'll be fine as long as you don't tell anybody."

"So you're only going to play with me if I don't tell anybody!?" He yelled.

"No! Its just I know what your going through, and even if I didn't that doesn't give anybody the right to treat you like that, right? I mean you haven't even done anything." I said while looking at Gaara

"But I have done something… I killed my mother." Gaara said looking down again.

I just stood there. He killed his mother? How? He's my age that's not possible.

"How?"

"I don't know… my dad just says it's my fault…that she died giving birth to me."

…

…

"Gaara. It's not your fault. Your dad is wrong! Why do you listen to him anyways?! You didn't mean to?! It was an accident, he has no right to tell you that! Gaara I don't care what your father says or what people call you!" I yelled right at him. My throat hurt from the yelling but he needed to be told this!

He just looked at me wide-eyed that I had yelled at him.

Gaara just sat there looking at her like she was crazy. SHE YELLED AT ME! But she was different. She didn't run away, instead she stayed by me, AND she actually came to my room WILLINGLY.

"Your different. I like that" He plainly told her

"W-What did you say?" Sakura's cheeks were getting hot she could feel it.

'_Did he just say what I think he said!?'_

' **Aww! My little Sakura-Chan has someone crushing on her!'**

'_He probably doesn't know what he's saying!'_

'**Yeah your probably right boys do say things that they don't even know the meaning to.**'

' _Your right.'_

I snapped back to reality when I saw Gaara waving his little hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay? Cause you had this weird look on your face."

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just…spacing out a little bit." I said while laughing nervously.

"So you wanna play now?" he asked a small smile on his face. I could tell it was a rare smile.

At first I looked at him with a little shock but then I put a small smile on my face.

"I'd love to."

----------------------------

**Animelover: Okay next chapter is going to have some fluff and some funny things are going to happen. Your probably asking how can a story like this have humor in it. Well you'll see. ANYWAYS, Yeah I know this chappie SUCKED!!! But I was getting complaints on how I'm not updating fast enough! I'm really sorry for that Its just I've been really busy. I mean I just entered 7th grade last Tuesday and I only have 2 classes with only ONE friend all my other friends I don't have any classes with them. Unless you count Lunch. Anyways I ask for your forgiveness. Well let's move on to Gaara and my Beta's date.**

**-At the theatre-**

**-Movie just ended-**

**Gaara: "So. How'd you like the movie?" He turns to look at Gaaraluvr2.**

**Gaaraluvr2: "I-it... I-it.." she said while shaking in her seat**

**Gaara: "Oi! Are you ok?"**

**Gaaraluvr2: " I-it WAS AWSOME!!" she runs over and hugs Gaara**

**Gaara blushed but nobody notices.**

**Gaaraluvr2: "Gaara you are so AWSOME!"**

**Gaara: "Yeah I know." He mumbled**

**Gaaraluvr2: What was that?**

**Gaara: Nothing.**

**Gaaraluvr2: "Ok well lets go." She grabbed his hand and started walking out of the theatre.**

**-At Animelover-**

**Animelover: Oh c---p they're coming. Hide the tape!**

**-Door opens-**

**Animelover: Oh hey guys hows it going? I'm not doing anything just you now typing… Yeah typing. Hehehe.**

**Gaaraluvr2: Right...**

**Gaara: We liked the movie. **

**Animelover: Cool! Well anyways People please read and review AND leave constructive criticism!**

**-Gaaraluvr wonder off somewhere the comes back- **

**Gaaraluvr: Hey what's this tape?**

**Animelover: Crap.**


	4. Read and Important Question

Hey everyone this is animelover85 I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be updating soon. Unfortunately my computer got the Trojan Virus (Damn the person who made it). So I asked my friend to take it to her dads who works with computers hopefully he can get rid of the virus without having to delete everything on my computer. When I get my computer back( hopefully virus free) I'll start up working on the ChildHood Days next chapter then I'll work on The Four Boys Four Girls One Huge Cabin. So please bare with me and please don't give up on the story. Even if everything on my comp is erased I'll still keep typing.

* * *

**Now I have a question for those of you who read my story Child Hood Days**

**How many of think that Sakura is from Leaf but her parents are having her stay in Suna with the Kazekage? **

**Because someone left a comment asking why the Kazekage would watch her if she was from Leaf.**

_

* * *

_

So yeah hope to be back soon,

From Animelover85


	5. I know you?

**Animelover84:** _Right...um heres the next chappie.(cough)_

**Gaara:** _Yeah she sicks...again._

**Animelover84:** _Sorry it took so long. One of my new years resolutions is for me to not update so slow. Anyways heres the new chappie._

* * *

"So Gaara what do you want to do first?" Asked Sakura

He opened his mouth to say something but a low rumbling cut him off.

"You hungry aren't you?" Said Sakura while giggling.

Gaara just nodded his head, a small pink pigment visible on his face.

"Well…What do you like to eat?"

"Salted lizard tongue!" Gaara slapped his hands over his mouth. It had just slipped out.

"Salted…lizard…tongue?" Sakura asked, curious as to what this food was.

"Y-yeah. For some reason I just like it. Actually I think I'm the only person in this whole sand village that likes it."

"Really? Where I live I've never heard of it." She said with her finger on her chin in a thinking position.

"Wait! Where do you live?" asked Gaara.

"I live here in sand. Just in the very bad part of it, the part where people rarely go."

"Oh. No wonder I've never seen you around here."

"Yeah. So, um, where do you want to eat?" Sakura said while looking around for a place to eat.

"Sakura I don't think we can eat anywhere." Gaara told Sakura

"Why not? I'm sure they'll let two kids order something to eat."

" Sakura its just-" Before Gaara had a chance to finish she had already ran of to a dango stand.

"Hi mister!" said Sakura while smiling at the Man.

" Why hello there little girl! How may I help you?" The dango man said while smiling back.

"Well I was wondering if I could buy dango for me and my friend" Asked Sakura.

"Of course! But, were is your friend?"

"Oh he should be here soon!"

"A boy?"

"Yup! Oh there he is!" Sakura turned around so she could wave to him.

"Hey Gaara!" At hearing the name Gaara the man turned his head toward the direction the little girl was waving. He had to think fast before the demon could get here.

"Um.. Sorry little girl I'm all out of dango!" said the man in a rush.

"But, you have so many right here." Said Sakura while pointing towards the display case full of dango.

"Um… You need an adult to buy baked goods! Sorry kid!"

"Oh…I'm sorry that I bothered you mister." Sakura bowed in politeness then left towards Gaara.

"So what happened?" Gaara asked but already knew what had happened.

"The man said I needed an adult to buy dango."

_**Saku-chan I think I can help you.**_

_Really!_

_**Just follow my lead. But first find a dark place where no one can see us.**_

"Come on Gaara!" Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and started running down the streets. Many people were looking at them in fear. They watched as they ran all the way down then turned in to an alley.

"Ok Tsuta we're alone now."

_Tsuta? Who's Tsuta?_ Thought Gaara while looking at Sakura. She had one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead.

_**Tsuta? Why does that sound familiar?**_ Shukaku thought to himself hoping the boy wouldn't here him. Before he could ponder anymore the girl started chanting words that sounded all too familiar to him.

As she chanted the words, vines grew together and started turning into a shape.

'_W-what is she doing?!_' Thought Gaara as the vines started to turn into the form of a woman.

Slowly the vines started disappearing as she finished the chant. Beneath them was a woman who had long light brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, she had a dark emerald on a golden chain hanging from in the middle of her forhead. She was wearing a kimono styled shirt that was light green. The sleeves were cut off a few inches below the elbow and were about 2 inches in width. Under she wore dark Kapri's.

Gaara's sand started to swirl around him thinking she was a threat. Though Gaara knew better and told his sand to go back.

"Sakura-Chan! I told you it would work!" said the woman as she picked Sakura up and started spinning her around.

"T-Tsuta stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Sakura's eyes were swirled as proof.

"Oh sorry Sakura-Chan. I just got carried away you know I haven't been on land for more than 100 years." Tsuta said while crossing her hands in front of her.

'_**What is she doing here!'**_Raged Shukaku. His loud voice rang in Gaara's head causing pain.

'_Stop your hurting me!' _Gaara grabbed his head and started pulling his hair in hopes of making the pain stop.

"Stop! Stop it!" Screamed Gaara.

Sakura snapped her head towards him and rushed over to him.

"Gaara! Gaara!" she started shaking him but the sand came and shoved her backwards.

"Tsuta you have to help him!" cried Sakura. She didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that Gaara was in pain and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"I'll try." She already knew what was happening. This wasn't the first time she had to go against the demon of sand.

* * *

Yashamaru had been looking everywhere for Gaara. When he had gone to go pick him up he was no where to be seen. Knowing him he could be having a rampage right now.

"Kuso!" He shouted.

Out of nowhere he felt a spike of chakra.

'_That's Gaara's!'_

He was close. The chakra spike had happened just around the corner.

* * *

'_Here goes nothing.'_ She stuck her arms out in front of her towards Gaara. 

"Batei No Jutsu!" Vine's came from her arms and strapped him down. When he saw this happen the sand just got worse.

"**Why are you here?! YOU WERE EXILED! I MADE SURE OF IT!" **The sound came from Gaara but that was not his voice.

"But Shukaku. You really think they could contain me? I promised I'd come back."

' _That boy…I must stop Shukaku before he hurts him to much.'_

"**Like he-"** Before he could finish Tsuta had already jumped in front of him with her eyes closed.

"At this time I can do nothing but silence you for a while."

'_This will keep him away so the boy can get some sleep, but as soon as he wakes up, Shukaku will be given his usal rights once more.' _With that she opened her eyes and stared directly into Gaara's.

No sooner than a few seconds later Gaara had passed out and was being carried by Tsuta. She turned towards Sakura.

The first thing I noticed was that Tsuta eyes were not the same emerald green as before. Instead they were blue in the middle, with red around it, and green specks here and there.

I just kept staring at her eyes.

'_H-how did she do that?'_

Feeling something shaking my shoulder I came out of my thoughts only to look at the person of who I was thinking of.

"Sakura-chan."

"H-hai Tsuta." My voice hinted fear and she must have realized it too.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I just kept stareing at her eyes.

"Oh! Don't worry about that! Look." She closed her eyes then opened them again. This time they were back to their old dark forest green.

I sighed in relief.

"Tsuta what about Gaara?" Of course I was going to be worried about my only friend.

"Don't worry. We can go drop Gaara off in his room then you and I can come back and get some dangos. I'm sure Gaara will like some when he wakes up. So, how about it?"

"That'd be great!" With that Tsuta and I headed back to the house to drop off Gaara.

Unfortunately for us someone had been watching from within the shadows.

* * *

**Animelover84:** _So Tsuta knows Shukaku I wonder how. Well actually I already know but anyways I have a question for all my super spectaculiar readers! Where are you guys from? I just wanna know...cuz I mean for all I know I can have some one from england reading this...actually that would be pretty amazing..._

**Gaara:** _Read, review and leave constructive critism...or else. (glares at you with pandalicious eyes)_


	6. Wake up to Dango

**Animelover: **Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long! I'm doin this thing at my school called Battle of The Books? Don't know if anyones heard of it, but it's this thing where you read books (duh!) and compete against othe people from the other middle schools. Also I'm moving and right now I'm sitting in a room with boxes all around me...So sad. Anyways here is the new chappie!

* * *

Dark. 

Darkness usually caused fear.

Though I felt something different.

Content.

Was that the word?

It was almost as if he was…sleeping.

No.

If I'm asleep then he's awake.

No! I have to get up.

Wake up! Wake up!

Nothing was heard but the echoes of his thoughts.

He couldn't do anything.

So he waited.

Waited until he woke up.

Sakura was sitting on her bed. Gaara lying next to her neatly tucked under the covers. She kept repeating the conversation she had with Tsuta.

Tsuta and her were sitting on the floor near her bed, Gaara in bed to the right of them.

"Tsuta…What exactly was going on back there?" She turned her head so to be looking up at Tsuta.

"I can't tell you."

I just kept looking at her. What could she not tell me? She always told me everything.

"Why?" That's the number one question.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you getting involved." Tsuta wouldn't look at her.

"What do you mean?" Before she could get a reply Tsuta had disappeared. She knew the jutsu had worn off, but even inside her head Tsuta wouldn't speak with her.

'_Gaara should be waking soon.' _A voice resounded in her head.

_'Tsuta!'_ She had already left.

Climbing down from the bed, she headed over to the bag in the corner. That's were had kept the dango. Hearing a moan behind her, she looked over just in time to see Gaara opening his eyes.

"Gaara!" Fully turning around she ran towards the bed and tackled him into a hug. Not being used to contact he immediately pushed her off.

"Oof!" Sakura rubbed her butt. She looked up to see him looking at her weirdly, then immediately darting his eyes around the room.

"Sorry if I freaked you out a bit."She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" He said it as if it were a statement.

"You don't remember?"

"I meant while I was sleeping." He was giving her that power stare again.

"Oh! Nothing happened. I got you dango so for when you woke up, but other than that nothing has happened." Reaching into the bag she took out a container with the words Kushi-Dango on the front.

"Here ya go!" Sticking her hands out she waited for him to grab them, but he just stared at her.

"How can you be so happy?" He asked

"What?"

"How can you be so happy! After everything that you just saw! Doesn't that bother you!" By now he had already jumped of the bed and was now in front of her.

"…No, it doesn't. You think I would be bothered by what I just saw?" She kept staring at him. Waiting for a reply.

"Gaara…I may not know what you're going through, but your not the only one who has a inner being."

His eyes got wide at that part.

"Now come on. Have a dumpling! They're getting cold!" She said while blowing on them.

The next thing she knew he let out a grunt, a small giggle, then full blown laughter.

"Hey! What did I do?" Taking one of the dango sticks she shoved them in his mouth.

"Ha! Now who's laughing?" She said while sticking a finger at him.

"Me."

"What-"

'_Itchy' _Looking down she saw sand crawling up her leg.

"You wouldn't da- AH!" Pulling her leg forward she efficiently fell on her back. Yet again Gaara was laughing. To anyone outside the village it would seem as if they're playing, but if you're from sand then it's a whole different story. That's exactly what Yashamaru thought.

BAM

The door swung open.

"I heard someone fall! What happened?" He looked to see Sakura with her back to the floor, sand around her left leg, and Gaara laughing.

"Gaara! What are you doing?! Let go of her!" Immediately he grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her to him. Gaara ceased all laughing.

Turning towards her he asked. "Are you ok? Go back to your room, ok?" Sakura just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"But-"

"Go!" Yashamaru pushed her out and slammed Gaara's door.

Not wanting to upset him anymore she headed towards her room. Though when she got their she didn't expect to see Kankuro their either.

"Hi Kankuro-san." Kankuro didn't answer.

"Can I help you?" He grabbed her arm and brought her inside her room.

"What did you do?" He asked fiercely while pushing her to the ground.

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled back.

"Didn't Temari tell you to be careful and stay away? Now because of you Gaara is mad!"

Sakura looked at him weirdly.

'_Mad? Yeah right! We were just playing together!'_

"What are you talking about? Gaara and I were just playing together! Didn't you here us laughing?"

"Laughing? You call that laughing? That was the monsters way of telling you your going to die!"

'_You know…Kankuro may be young but his imagination sucks.'_

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Now please. Get out of my room!" Pushing him out, she slammed the door on his face just like Yashamaru had done to her.

Leaning her back against the door she wondered over today's events.

'_Seriously! Will this day get anymore weirder!'_ Before she could think anymore someone started knocking on her door. Moving away she opened it only to see Yashamaru.

"Oh! Hello Yashamaru!" She smiled up at him.

After he walked inside he took a seat at Sakura's bed.

"Sakura…Are you sure you weren't hurt?" Again she gave him one of those looks.

"Yashamaru I'm completely fine! Gaara and I were just playing. That's all!" She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"The way everyone's talking about him, you would think he's a monster or something!"

Yashamaru looked at her.

"Because he isn't. If he were wouldn't he have just about killed all of us in our sleep?" She paused seeing if he would say anything. "I know it isn't true though. Gaara isn't a monster."

"You're lying to me." Mumbled Yashamaru.

"Hmm. What did you say?" Sakura said not catching what he said.

"I said this is tiring."

"Oh! Well then you should go get some sleep! I'll see you in the morning Yashamaru!" Closing the door behind him. He stood there outside her door.

'_I know she has seen him, because of course I was there to witness everything.'_

_

* * *

_

**Animelover: **So! Yashie was the one hiding in the shadows! Interesting!!!!

Please Review and Leave Constructive Critism!


End file.
